


Insolitement vôtre - 11 : La crise cardiaque

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Maul: Lockdown, One Shot, Plagueis aura eu sa revanche, Univers alternatif, mon duo de Sith préféré, pauvre Sidious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious tombe nez à nez avec un intrus dans son dressing. Une rencontre terrifiante qui poussera le self-control du Seigneur Sith dans ses derniers retranchements. (Résumé digne d'un film d'action, je sais :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 11 : La crise cardiaque

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant récemment fini de lire le roman « Maul: Lockdown » de Joe Schreiber, j'ai été particulièrement marquée par la scène où Sidious tombe sur Plagueis assis dans son dressing. Je vous propose donc un Univers Alternatif humoristique de ce fameux chapitre 75 :3 Et aussi parce que j'adore écrire sur ces deux-là, comme vous aurez pu le constater xD

Sidious sortait de sa salle de bains, fraîchement douché, vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir et chaussé de pantoufles, lorsqu'il tomba sur Plagueis, qui l'attendait sagement, assis au milieu de son dressing. L'humain sursauta.

\- HAAAA !!! s'écria-t-il en reculant d'un bond, effrayé.

\- Un problème, Seigneur Sidious ?

Le ton de Plagueis était moqueur, et sur son visage s'étalait un soupçon de fierté, comme s'il était ravi de son coup.

\- Non, rien du tout, mais bien sûr que non, tout va très bien, ironisa Sidious en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quelqu'un s'introduit chez moi et je tombe sur lui en plein milieu de mon dressing, tout est parfaitement normal, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer comme ça... il n'y a aucun problème... PLAGUEIS VOUS M'AVEZ TERRORISÉ.

Il passa une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, puis inspira un grand coup, dans l'espoir de se détendre. Il sursauta de nouveau en entendant le rire rauque de Plagueis.

\- Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda Sidious, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. En-dehors de me faire sursauter toutes les trente secondes en espérant que je fasse une crise cardiaque, bien évidemment. J'avais déjà deviné ça tout seul, ajouta-t-il avec exaspération.

\- Je souhaitais discuter avec vous des derniers avancements de la mission de Maul sur Cog Hive Seven...

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour la petite vengeance de Plagueis. Je pense qu'il a toujours de la rancune contre son ancien apprenti à propos de ce poisson d'avril...


End file.
